


There's No Place Like Home

by Harlequin4ever, Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce's alternate self dumps Harleen back into Arkham in fear that she'll take her life, she plans her escape for a new life..</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> A short RP turned ficlet

Her heart leaped at that one word, and before she could even sit up, she was lying in a soft padded bed, and it only took a second for her to realize..   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"   
  
Up and bolting to the door, she found it unlocked, which only just saved her sanity, and threw open the door to race out down the hallway. And there she was, like a loon, back in the one place she was most terrified of. Letting out a sob, she ran over to the door, knowing it was locked, but still had to try!   
  
But once her hand gripped the leaver and it had no intention of giving way, she slammed her other hand against the door while she just shook the steel panels with intention and hurt. Why would he do this to her! Something flashed behind her dark eyes, and she would get him back for this, that she was sure of.   
  
"ADAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!"   
  
She screamed to the Heaven's above to help her; she'd keep her life if only she'd be granted freedom! The tears ran unwillingly down her cheeks, betraying her in many ways, even as her heart was bleeding.   
  
It was right then and there that she started planning her escape. Did he think her a fool? She'd make it out by tonight, she was sure of it. Her eyes scanned the whole communal area and there was her salvage. She planned it layer by layer and in a split second, she had her way out, and returned back to her room to make final arrangements and plans for after...

 

***

 

Having no idea what the time was, she gauged it about dinner time and had been sitting with her back to the wall on the bed with her legs crossed. And suddenly her trance was broken with the too sweet a voice at her door.   
  
All she wanted to do was to slice the nurses throat open and watch the blood spill. She hated the way she spoke to her. Hated the look in her eyes. Hated the way she stood slightly out of reach. Hated everything about her, and wished her dead immediately.   
  
And it wasn't like she couldn't hear what the nurse was thinking. Her powers might have been fluctuating, but she had always had that sense. She wanted to grit her teeth and bash the girls skull into the wall so hard she saw her brains splattered across the room.   
  
Plus she had no right in calling her anything bar, 'Doctor Quinzel'. She might have lost her only job here, but she still had those fucking credentials. She was more qualified at being a Doctor than any of them, but she'd been in here long enough to know if she started trouble now, she'd never get out. So save the tantrum, and she took the little cup with the pills in it and the water cup, held the nurses eyes with her own dark ones and threw the pills back.   
  
Only she stuck them under her tongue and pretended to swallow them down. The other staff didn't know she was pregnant, and she didn't want that getting out. Not when she wanted to start fresh. She finished the water, and then smiled lightly at the nurse, before handing back both cups. Then went back to staring at the wall opposite, completely ignoring the other woman hoping she'd piss the fuck back off to where she came from and leave her alone.


End file.
